codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Butch
"There are no hurdles he can't overcome." : —Doctor Lancer Captin Ron "Butch" Haulner was a LANCER commando that fought during World War III. He served as the medic and was second in command of Silver Team until his death in 2018. Early Life Butch came from the western area of Wyoming as the only child of a torn family. Since he had little education from deserted parents at age ten, he chose to take interest in hunting. Butch began hunting for sport. A friend advised him to be in the military from his love of shooting and he enlisted the next day after his eighteenth birthday. After being accepted, he went on tours in Afghanistan and became a Navy SEAL. Criminal Life and Readoption into the armed forces Hoping to get an education to become a full doctor, he applied for a college after a discharge, the university refused despite his years in the SEALs. Butch developed psychologic problems in frustration for his failure. He became notorious and began to rob banks and stores, eventually cornered by SWAT after being convected of helping in a gang feud. The police were about to sentence him to prison until Doctor Lancer showed the LANCER project. She offered him out of the prison, but could not remove the sentence in exchange for being a member of the project. Butch agreed, controlling his temper more and halting further crimes he could have possibly committed. He then was readmitted into the armed forces and was called to replace injured LANCER Lux as the second in command for Silver Team. Personality and Traits Before joining the LANCER project, Butch was a wanted criminal in Wyoming and Idaho. He was very secretive and was very difficult to find. If he was found, he would be very difficult to catch, often thinking outside the box. When Doctor Lancer promised he would avoid imprisonment if he changed his attitude and joined the LANCER project, he reluctantly agreed and at first did not get along with the other supersoldiers. He was assigned second in command and watched closely by Vector. Butch managed to control his actions and became a more friendly and talkative person. During many sticky situations, Butch has came up with the most insane ideas of escape, possibly from his short time of planning to escape prison, including climbing the outside of a collapsing building to jump to another stable one. Considered by even teammates to be different, he still works with loyalty in whatever he does. His sly personality infuriated enemies and teammates alike. Unlike most soldiers, Butch finds fighting Russians much more enjoyable than battling police, which he deemed as "cowardly assholes" Equipment Butch had a preference for semi-automatic rifles and frequently used the M16A4 variant's three round burst rifle. However, he also preferred machine pistols as well, often dual wielding a pair of G18s during sweep and clear situations. Butch has the MK I ballistic LANCER suit and the Regulator blast shield. His suit has a utility belt that has an array of common medical treatment equipment. In addition, on his left wrist is a small sprayer that can be used to spray cans of disinfectant, smoke, tear gas, etc. Awards *Prisoner of War Medallion: Awarded in 2018 *Defense Superior Service Medal: Awarded in 2017 *Legion of Merit: Awarded in 2018 *Hero's Downfall Medal: Awarded in 2018 *Purple Heart: Awarded in 2018 *Medal of Honor: Awarded in 2016 Wave Defense Quotes These are not all the quotes he says during gameplay *'Reloading: '"Changing Mags!" *"Reloading!" *"Cover me!" *"Empty!" *"Gotta hate these things!" - when reloading an LMG *"If there's no bullet's coming out, that means, I'm not very happy!" - when out of ammo *"Already? Man, I've been spraying this whole time." - when on the last magazine *'Throwing Grenade: '"Frag out!" *"Hey! You want a gift?" *"Fire in the hole!" *"I made this one for you!" - when throwing a napalm grenade *'Enemy Killed: '"Where's the Spetsnaz warriors I came to fight?" *"Your skull empty?" *"Good catch with you face." - when sticking an enemy with a semtex or napalm *"Sit down." *"You want a piece of me? Take this." *"Boom. Headshot." *"Ha! Now you can see single!" - when getting a headshot *"I don't plan on making it quick and painless!" *'Other: '"Heat in the pipe! That's what she said!" - when picking up any rocket launcher *"You're right. This is much more fun that fighting those police who tried to catch me in Idaho." - randomly *"Ugh. Too Heavy." - when picking up the Barrett 50 *"F, O, C, U, S, you know what that spells soldier?" - if stared at for a while *"Three rounds is all I need." - when picking up an M16A4 *"I'm Ron Haulner. Nice to meet you too!" *"Hey, I know a thousand ways to kill a person. It's about to become a thousand and one." - when stared at, or attacked Trivia *Butch is good friends with Vector, Alpha and Wildcard. He does seem to tolerate Dare's jokes. He was not at first friendly to Rain, but eventually grew to welcome him and throughout the story, he does seem to care for the rookie's safety. *Haulner suffers from schizophrenia occasionally. *More on Butch's backstory will be revealed in SILO fanfic Supersoldier. He is the first LANCER character to make his debut, which was Chapter 3. He is set to reappear in Chapter 16. *From Butch's performance report, he has had psycological instabilities in the past and was a wanted criminal with nearly 10 robberies and 2 carjackings. *Butch is a playable character in Call of Duty: Project LANCER's Wave Defense mode. He is unlocked by obtaining the Download Complete achievement/trophy which requires all the intel computers to be found. Category:Characters